world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122314doirlily
12:20 GT: Lily walks into the room. Her lip is bleeding and she looks somewhat shellshocked. 12:20 GA: Doir looks up from the book he's reading. "what happened to you?" 12:21 GT: "I'd like to start off by apologizing for finding your situation with Maenam humorous in any way," she says faintly. 12:21 GA: "nah, it was hilarious." 12:21 GA: "you okay, lilbit?" 12:21 GT: "Um." 12:21 GT: "Confused as hell and slightly aroused, but other than that OK I guess." 12:22 GA: "thats called being a teenager. what happened?" 12:23 GT: She flops against a nearby wall and slides down into a sitting position. "Milly held a knife to my throat and then kissed me after accusing me of stealing her mom?" 12:23 GA: "hahah wow didnt think she had it in her to do such a thing" 12:23 GA: "she was complaining to me about being a spineless nobody the other day" 12:24 GT: "I KNOW, right?" She groans. "Ugh, and the thing is I don't really hate her all that much. Like, I actually think she's pretty cool! What the hell am I supposed to do?" 12:24 GA: "idk dude. similar situation with maenam." 12:24 GT: "Bluhhh, romance is hard." 12:25 GA: "yeah. just try not giving a shit. after getting your daily dose of drama, of course." 12:25 GA: "which you seem to have done, so good job" 12:26 GA: "generally, my schedule is 'experience thing, freak out about thing, show everyone around me how much im freaking out, display like thirty emotions, get bored being dramatic and stop caring' 12:26 GA: "pretty efficient system. maximum dramatic value." 12:26 GT: "I'll have to keep that in mind." She grins, and decaptchalogues an obsidian dagger. "She left her weapon, on the plus side. My dagger collection grows." 12:27 GA: "sweet" 12:27 GA: "code pls" 12:27 GA: "if you want the proper specibus, just alchemize that with any other specibus. youll get daggerkind or w/e." 12:27 GT: "One mo." She captchalogues it and reads off the code on the back. 12:27 GT: "And no grist, remember?" 12:28 GA: Doir taps it into his phone. "yeah, but how long do you think you'll suffer from that deficiency?" 12:28 GT: "Until I finish this world quest at least, probably." 12:28 GT: "And we're nowhere close to doing that." 12:29 GA: "we could just kill the denizen if we can convince whatshisface blue post guy to help" 12:29 GA: "last time i saw him he kind of went, like, corrupt, though, and is almost certainly going to cause us problems next we see him." 12:30 GA: "but eh, maybe i can convince him some justice bullshit is going on." 12:31 GT: "Whatshisface blue post guy." 12:32 GA: "harold? herald. swear it was spelled both ways." 12:33 GA: "dead twink guy who lost his memory and was obsessed with mail, dated maenam, infinitely strong, jack returned his memories, he left maenam, he has a thing which lets him kill anything in one hit and now he's like properly justice crazed" 12:33 GA: "in a no mercy kind of way" 12:34 GT: "So basically pretty on par for twinks, you're saying." 12:34 GA: "p much yeah" 12:35 GA: "twinks are insane and the trolls want to hatefuck everybody" 12:35 GA: "well, not insane. they have agendas and dont care about stepping on others to get there. mostly just assholes." 12:35 GT: "Up to and including those related to them. Though Sorser's black fires have cooled somewhat apparently." 12:37 GT: "Still. She's a good kisser, maybe I could make this work. Dunno if it's fair trying to fit in a quadrant I can't experience in general and defo don't with her, though." 12:38 GA: "yeah, pretending to hate her back just for the sex is probably a good way to find yourself toying with her emotions and breaking her insect spleen or whatever is associated with that particular subset of troll romance." 12:38 GT: "Yyyyep. Probably gonna have to let her down gently." 12:38 GT: "Which is not my specialty." 12:39 GA: "eh, with maenam i just apologized for hurting her feelings and awkwardly left." 12:39 GA: "if she hates you, you clearly did something to provoke her ire. find it out, and atone for it asap." 12:40 GT: "She thought I was stealing Maenam and I already apologized for that." 12:40 GT: "That was when she kissed me." 12:41 GA: "well, okay. clearly she's feeling a bit unloved from maenam. it'll probably hurt her, but you'd best tell maenam at your next planning meeting or whatever how her daughter feels, and to right it. otherwise, maybe stay away from her a bit especially around miloko." 12:42 GT: "But Maenam's cool TOO." 12:42 GA: "she confided in having some deep-seated self esteem issues to me, so you should look into getting her some help with that. maybe get some of her loved ones to show a bit more appreciation and attention." 12:44 GA: "finally, insert non sequiter ruining my entire wise speech and making sure you dont forget im a doofus." 12:45 GA: Doir puts a pencil in his mouth, pretending it's a fatherly pipe. "booyah." 12:45 GT: She sticks her tongue out. "As if I could ever forget that." 12:45 GA: "hey, i gotta have some consistancy." 12:46 GT: "Oh my God, that reminds me. Milly's whole speech was SO CLICHE." 12:47 GA: "hahah really" 12:47 GA: "whatd she say" 12:47 GA: "'i-if i c-cant have h-her, n-nobody c-can?'" 12:47 GT: "She was like 'no one ever suspects the quiet ones until it's too late' and I rolled my eyes SO HARD." 12:48 GA: "eheheheh i bet she was thinking up lines like for hours before she did it" 12:48 GT: "It sounded like it, yeah. Hell of a proposal." 12:49 GA: "so, should we do something about her clear emotional instability, or" 12:50 GT: "Yeah, probably. I'm planning on dropping a line to Maenam about spending more time with her regardless of how I deal with the whole kissing thing." 12:50 GA: "i meant like, maybe getting sami involved? sami knows her shit, yo." 12:51 GA: "or... nah, wait, forgot we cant go to libby for our problems cause shes a dick" 12:52 GT: "Well." 12:52 GT: "About that." 12:52 GA: "hm?" 12:55 GT: "So I contacted her a little while back and she has, like, no memory of doing the shit she did, and..." She shrugs. "I kind of believe her?" 12:55 GA: "hahahah" 12:55 GA: "totally fuckin knew it was jack" 12:55 GA: "all along. knew it." 12:56 GT: "Mhm." 12:56 GA: "whats that mhm? i genuinely do believe every problem we encounter is caused either directly or indirectly by jack in some fashion." 12:57 GA: "null told me once he straight up turned into a dragon. like thats just a thing he can do. turn into things." 12:57 GT: "Jesus." 12:58 GT: "Why do all the hot guys have to be serial killers, seriously." 12:59 GA: "im not a serial killer" 12:59 GA: "i only got an entire race of elves killed like once" 12:59 GT: "Pfff, wow. Good job." 01:00 GA: "jack did that, by the way." 01:00 GA: "directly, too. though i did tell the elves to fight him." 01:04 GT: "Nice." 01:06 GA: "dont worry, they werent even real elves!" 01:10 GT: "You have assuaged all my fears." 01:11 GA: "holy thesaurus, lily, keep that language out of the house" 01:12 GT: "My brobdingnagian lexicon cannot be restrained." 01:12 GA: "i didnt raise you this way" 01:13 GA: "this is a single syllable household" 01:13 GT: "Have sexual intercourse with your mother." 01:15 GA: "wh- id rather not, thank you. i havent seen her in five years, thatd be a startling reunion." 01:15 GT: "Eheheh. True that." 01:16 GA: "where was that statement even from it was just out of nowhere" 01:16 GA: "im not meouets kid like damn" 01:17 GT: "EHEHEH." 01:19 GT: "He's such a doof, though, I don't know how you can hate on him." 01:19 GA: "who am i hating?" 01:20 GT: "Sorser." 01:20 GA: "i dont even know the dude, dude" 01:22 GT: "You should. I think it's a rite of passage for dads to give your daughter's beau the once-over and possibly threaten him with a shotgun." 01:22 GA: "oh shit you have a beau too??" 01:22 GA: "i threatened your moirail with a shotgun but it was actually a monster, does that count?" 01:23 GA: "also threatened erisio. threatened everyone." 01:23 GT: "I have all the beaus, dad. All of them." 01:23 GA: He takes out a shotgun and narrows his eyes at her. 01:23 GA: "ill threaten anyone." 01:24 GA: "heheh, id be a good horror movie actor" 01:24 GT: "His handle's theoreticalAcquisitionist. You should hit him up." 01:24 GA: "kk" 01:25 GT: "I apologize in advance." 01:25 GA: "ill meet him + be disapproving or w/e" 01:25 GA: "think thats what dads are supposed to do" 01:25 GA: "why?" 01:26 GT: "You'll see." 01:27 GA: "this family accepts all doofuses dw" 01:32 GT: "He's only a doofus after you break down his walls." 01:32 GA: "tsundoofe?" 01:33 GT: "Oh my god. I have to use that." 01:37 GA: "so should i avoid talking about any topics with this dude. was like, his family murdered by owls or something." 01:38 GA: "just for reference on what i should immediately bring up at the beginning of the conversation i mean totally not bring up ever" 01:38 GT: "Tell him you're interested in lessons." 01:38 GA: "okay" 01:44 GA: After a moment of silence, Doir fidgets a bit. "so uh. conversation over?" 01:44 GA: "guess ill go talk to dudeguy now" 01:44 GT: "Sure thing." She gets up. "Thanks for the chat. I'll probably go hunt down Milly now or something, try and work this shit out." 01:47 GA: "anytime. seeya, lilbit." Doir takes out his book again, and leans back comfortably. 01:47 GA: "and good luck." 01:48 GT: "Yeah." She twirls the knife, grimacing. "I'm gonna need it."